Claws
by waterbluewings
Summary: Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse.

**Chapter 1 - Zero Pack Abs and Stupid Heels**

"Twenty-six pack abs?" Annabeth asked, flipping through the glossy pages of_ Half Blood Tribune_.

"What is this? Inflate -Percy's-ego-so-hopefully-he'll-acknowledge-me Edition?" Annabeth scoffed, reading through the_ Guestions_ section.

"_Aphrodite Girl Gossip_ knows how to inflate someone's ego though," Percy agreed, typing on his computer. Annabeth was sitting on one of her chairs, taking her break. She had spotted the July 3rd Issue of the_ Half Blood Tribune_ and decided to flip through the edition.

She read through the second paragraph that was about her and subconsciously touched her hair when she read over the little snippet about her silky waves.

"They sure do." Annabeth shook her head.

"But seriously," Annabeth continued, "Everything else was pretty level headed until we got to the gossip center. It is the definition of 'fangirl'. How can girls be this..."

"I doubt it's the the 'definition of fangirl', but it is really hilarious to go through and read all of the articles." Percy supplied.

"Twenty-six pack abs," Annabeth scoffed again, "More like zero-pack abs," She muttered as an afterthought.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Annabeth quickly stood up, "Breaks over, got to go do more stuff."

* * *

When all the papers have been filled, all of the pages printed, and the appointments scheduled, Annabeth finally let herself think about the gossip articles.

She was slightly miffed that they would ever bring up the chance that Percy and her would ever date. Annabeth had promised herself that she wouldn't get into a more personal relationship than the one she had now. All of the lunches they went out was to discuss business things. She also knew that Percy probably didn't want that kind of relationship with her either, so it was best if she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything that even hinted on a date or something.

Annabeth would give him points for being cute, and sort-of smart, and organized. She would also give him points for his smile, his eyes, and his physique. Okay, so she would give points for him for everything, but that was beside the point. Sure, he was cute and he was rich. But she wasn't some sick person dating for the money, nor the fame, so it would be best if they stayed where they were.

"I'm leaving for the day Mr. Jackson!" She called out, and packed all of her stuff.

"Percy!" He called back.

Annabeth smiled and corrected herself, "I'm leaving for the day Percy!"

"Have a nice night!" He said and Annabeth pressed the button in the elevator to go down.

* * *

"Have you even seen this?" Thalia asked, shoving the latest issue of _Half Blood Tribune_ in front of Annabeth's face.

"Yes," Annabeth said, and huffed, taking out a cup of Ramen noodles from the cupboard.

"Do you like Percy anyways?" She asked, flipping through the pages and accidentally ripping one in the meanwhile.

"No," Annabeth snapped, heating the water and spraying the seasoning in the cardboard cup.

After a long while, where Thalia examined Annabeth's face closely, she accused, "So you do like him."

"I _do not_." Annabeth corrected, "I do not."

"You do! You do!" Thalia smirked, "This is jackpot Annabeth. I can't believe it."

"Are you deaf Thalia?" Annabeth frowned, "I do not like Percy Jackson. I don't know where you got that from, but I don't like him. End of question."

"Whatever you say." Thalia shook her head.

"What's up with you and Nico?" Annabeth set the Ramen in front of Thalia.

Thalia and Annabeth lived together, a small apartment a few miles away from the heart of the city. It wasn't in the best shape, but it was good, better than what Annabeth hoped for. Although Thalia was rich, she had said that she was on the 'road to discovering herself', which Annabeth had accepted with open arms. Annabeth simply lived here because she couldn't afford a better place.

"Oh him?" Thalia picked at her nails, "Nothing much."

"Yea, nothing much," Annabeth said, desperate to switch the topic from the nonexistent relationship between her and Percy, to Thalia's little crush.

"He's always so moody." Thalia wrinkled her nose, "It's really annoying actually."

"Anything about Luke?" Annabeth asked. She also knew that Thalia liked Luke the same way that she liked Nico, but it was hard for her to choose which she wanted to go with.

Annabeth really didn't have a preference who she was with, it was as long as he didn't screw around with her life, she was fine.

Immediately, Thalia's eyes became moony, "He's sweet. He gave me a bouquet of flowers today."

"Flowers?" Annabeth asked. She kind of wished that Percy would give her some. It would be so sweet.

"Yea, flowers. They were the prettiest kind. I left them in my office though," Thalia frowned, "I should've brought them back."

"It's fine, I can pick up some Lilies from the flower shop across the road," Annabeth said.

She would rather drown herself in a pool of Thalia's worries than Thalia sinking into a pool of Annabeth's. Annabeth didn't like people worrying too much about her, at the end Annabeth will eventually find a way across, around, or through the problem anyways.

Thalia's brother is the CEO of Skies, Water's rival company. Thaila didn't work for Skies, she ran a small tattoo shop a few miles away and sometimes worked in a coffee shop when money was running low. She refused to accept money from Jason, her brother, and still stayed adamant to this day. Annabeth didn't care if Thaila decided to accept the more-than-generous amount of money, because she did want a life of luxury (who wouldn't?) but she still loved the home she had. Thaila just thought that if you lived around gold and diamonds too much, it'll change the way you act, it'll change your thoughts.

* * *

"You want some?" Thaila dropped a bag from Dunkin' Donuts on the kitchen counter, "I got some coffee too."

"You can keep the coffee," Annabeth said, examining the contents of the bag, "I'm craving Starbucks."

"You mean over-priced drab coffee?" Thalia asked. For some reason, Thalia has this hate towards Starbucks. Annabeth never knew why, and Thalia never offered an explanation.

"No, Starbucks has good coffee," Annabeth defended, "I don't know why you have such a dislike towards them, but just suck it up. You're rooming with someone who happens to love Starbucks."

She glanced at her watch, "Crap. Got to go Thals!" With a mouth stuffed with a donut, she grabbed her keys and rushed out of the apartment as fast as her heels could carry her. Annabeth then waved down a taxi and instructed the driver to bring her to Starbucks.

There was a busy Starbucks right across of Waters, filled with college students and sleepy morning workers. Slapping a few dollars on the counter and placing a few coins in the tip jar, she impatiently waited for her coffee.

"Annabeth Chase!" Someone yelled and she nodded her thanks to the employee. Grabbing the ice-cold coffee, she ran across the street and into the tall glass building.

She hopped into the elevator and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. Her fingers drumming against her purse as she waited for the familiar ding. When it finally reached it's destination, she stepped off the elevator and set down her purse on the spruce desk. She took the coffee and lightly knocked on Percy's door and went in.

"Good morning Percy. Here's your coffee, is there anything you need that needs to be done now?" She asked, glancing at the clock.

"Nothing much, I just need this sent, those mailed, and those copied," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and returned to her desk, turning on her computer. Over the past year, she had decorated her desk to her taste. It was simple, clean and littered with small bits of things that show her personality. On the large board behind her, receipts, post-it notes and papers were pinned there. There were also photos. Photos that hinted at her personal life, her friends, her parents and her happiest moments.

The other half of the board was a white board, it was filled with drawings of buildings, arrows, notes and reminders.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Annabeth took out a sandwich from the refrigerator and munched on that while she read the rest of the_ Half Blood Tribune_ articles. When she saw Percy walking out of his office, she gathered her guts and asked, "Did you see the article?"

"Yea, I saw it," He said, not looking at her eyes.

"What did you think about it?" Annabeth asked. So Annabeth might've come to terms that she did like Percy. Sort-of. But she was far, far away from ever admitting that little fact to Thalia. She'd be throwing fireworks and setting up dates for Percy and Annabeth.

"Nothing much. The press is just assuming things," Percy said, taking out a bottle of water. Her heart kind of sunk.

"Yea, they are," Annabeth said. To be truthful, Annabeth actually really liked their lunches together and the small talk.

Annabeth offered Percy a small smile before returning to tapping the keys on her computer.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! The first chapter was the edition of the newsletter and I'll be editing that so it's more legible. Please drop a reveiw! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Exploding**

On this particular Wednesday morning, Annabeth Chase's billboard and whiteboard were filled with thoughts. They were scattered around, a little blurb here, and a large paragraph there, but nevertheless, they were everywhere, contrary to Annabeth's normally organized personality. As if undisturbed by the loud mess behind her, she kept on typing up her emails and making phone calls. She was aware of the large mess behind her, and didn't exactly regret it. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. It wasn't like she didn't like spur-of-the-moment things, it was that they tended to be ill thought out... which she wasn't quite fond of. But the mass of notes on the board she was quite proud of though.

In the middle of everything was a large word, written in green Expo marker was 'Moving'. To others it might be moving her house to somewhere else, or to even another country, but no. It was bigger than that. Annabeth wanted to move into another company. To her own company to be precise. It was an idea, but Annabeth was all about ideas. They were a small sprout, they grew it larger, more amazing things, which branched into even greater ideas. They were the start to absolutely everything and anything.

The small idea still made Annabeth's gray eyes brighter and they shed a new light on the roomy office. Her smile lit up at every little thing, she was jumping with the idea. This was everything that she had ever wanted: being successful. To create a world of forever-lasting beautiful buildings. She was on the road to a very, very, bright future. And it all started with an idea.

"What's up?" Percy asked as he swooped down to grab a styrofoam coffee cup.

"Nothing much," Annabeth replied, "Just sending those emails you wanted. Was there anyone you want to be adding to the mailing list before I hit send?"

Percy shook his head, "No, thanks for asking though. I triple-checked the list before giving it to you. Everyone that needed to see the message should be on there."

Annabeth looked at Percy skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Percy nodded, waiting for his coffee to brew.

"You're sure," Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

There was a brief silence before Percy sighed and said, "Give me the mailing list, let me see who's on it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before handing him the neatly printed paper.

Percy casually leaned against Annabeth's desk, making faces at the paper. He was wearing a suit, but jacket was probably somewhere in his office and the sleeves of his button-down were tugged up to his elbows. It wasn't the most professional look, but it was his office and Annabeth was used to it. Whenever he'd go down the elevator, he'd wear his jacket.

"It's good," Percy handed the paper back to Annabeth, "I told you, I triple-checked it."

"Then don't come back within the next few days telling me that you forgot someone on that list," Annabeth warned, "You know how it feels. It's so embarrassing."

Percy nodded, kicked the carpet and reached for the steaming cup of coffee.

"I'll be in my office," Percy pointed at the glass door, "I have a conference call around now. If you need anything, come in a leave a post-it note on my desk," He instructed.

"I know protocol," Annabeth sighed and took out a pad of yellow notes on her desk and blue pen. All of the pens at Water HQ were blue. All Percy said when she approached him was, "Blue is just as professional as black. I don't think it's such a big deal." Annabeth thought it was queer, but she never protested. It wasn't a big issue to protest about.

Annabeth was also surprised that Percy didn't ask anything about the large 'Moving' word on her whiteboard. She thought that he would ask her about it, but Percy didn't even seem to notice. She'll tell him the idea when the time comes after she got everything planned in and in order.

Her job actually ended around four-thirty, but she always stayed back to help Percy on other things all the way until seven. Today, she knocked on Percy's door and walked into his office.

"I'm leaving," Annabeth whispered.

Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What's the event today Annabeth?"

She just shrugged, "I have to go run a few errands. Bye Percy, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Annabeth walked out of the building with a new bounce in her step. She had browsed around on the internet for a place to set her new company, now she was finally searching for the actually place. She knew that it wasn't cheap, the closer you were to the busier part of Manhattan, the more expensive, and the larger the building, the more expensive. But she didn't need a very large building and it didn't need to be right smack-dab in the middle of Manhattan like how Waters Inc is, but the closer the better.

After closely examining the three lots that she had in mind, she was ready to choose the one of her dreams. After she gained enough money, she could design and build her own headquarters. It'd look how she dreamed of it years ago.

She smiled, she had her future right in her grasp, hopefully no one was there to take it away from her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you liked this chapter! It's summer so the updates will come in faster. I'm hoping to finish this before summer ends because once school starts updates will come in drastically slower (once every month/ once every two months).

What if you were Annabeth? What would you do?

It'd be nice if you'd drop a reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - New Beginnings**

"I have everything!" Annabeth yelled as she flung open her door to the small little apartment.

"You have everything to what?" Thalia asked, looking up from the television show she was watching, "Is there sometimes I'm missing here? Annabeth, you look extremely... radient right now."

"I'm going to quit my current job and create my own company," Annabeth said, "It'll be a company where we help others and the city design buildings so they'll be more efficient, not to mention more environmentally friendly."

"And I wasn't told this little snippet of information earlier because..." Thalia asked, flicking through channel after channel muttering 'No, no, no'.

Annabeth shot her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was caught with fees and funding that I didn't have time."

Thaila scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yea, didn't have five seconds to tell me this. Why are you out this early anyways?"

"I was fixing up the last problems on the plot of land," Annabeth explained, she plopped down on a bar stool, "After this I'll be gaining and income like this," She snapped her fingers.

"Don't get your hopes too high. You need commercial first, you don't just expect people to come to your doorstep, lure them in," Thaila said, "But I can't believe you didn't bother to tell me earlier. I'm your best friend and flatmate!"

Annabeth shrugged, "Well you know now."

Thaila grumbled as Annabeth picked up her keys, and with a fleeting look at the large clock that hung up in the small kitchenette, she called, "I'm leaving for work!"

Annabeth knew that Thaila wasn't mad, she was just annoyed that she wasn't in on this earlier. Thalia couldn't be mad at Annabeth for long, she admired her confidence too much to hate her. On the other hand, Annabeth couldn't be mad on Thalia for too long because she admired her willingness to face her fears.

Nothing could dampen her attitude today, this is the closest she's ever gotten to reaching her goals. The smile on Annabeth's smile couldn't' diminish as she walked to Water Inc. She was usually at work earlier than Percy, so she flicked on the lights and got her computer running. Annabeth quickly ducked into Percy's Office to put the frappuccino on his desk.

She logged on and opened up a new Word document. It was time to write her letter to Percy... or at least start it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it was so short! I promise that the next update will be longer for sure.

Drop a review down there! What do you think so far?

~Aud


	4. Chapter 4

There is _some _cussing in this chapter!

* * *

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Resignation**

Annabeth hesitantly knocked on the door. She had been standing there for a while now, contemplating whether this was the right direction. Was she traveling backwards right now? Finally, she sucked in a deep breath, drew up to her full height and faced Percy.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" He asked, clicking furiously with his mouse.

"Here is a letter." Annabeth handed over her letter.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "You want to leave this job?"

"Yea," Annabeth said, "I mean, if you need me here or something I could stay or.."

Annabeth inhaled sharply before saying, "Yea, I want to resign."

"You may leave, I'm going to take a few minutes to review this." Percy said and pointed at the door.

Annabeth nodded and quickly exited the room, her tense shoulders finally relaxed when she leaned against the wall. Well that went better than expected. Annabeth really didn't' know what to expect, but her imagination ran away and brought up weird images to mind.

She had every single word on that letter memorized. Annabeth had read it over and over again to make sure that it held the right tone.

_Mr. Percy Jackson,_

_I'm writing this letter to resign from my current position as your assistant. It has been wonderful working for you, but now I will continue to pursue my own dream. I hope that this is not an awful timing for me to resign._

_I am going to open an architecture company in Manhattan to help others to build their building. We will also supply materials and tools to aid them on their project. It will be located a few blocks away from Waters HQ._

_Again, thank you for the wonderful time I had here in this company, and I wish you well Mr. Jackson._

_Thanks,_

_Annabeth Chase._

It was short, but it was to the point. She hoped that it would be enough. With shaking fingers, Annabeth logged onto her computer and nervously replied to a few emails before closing the windows completely.

"Annabeth?" Startled, Annabeth yelped and jumped, looking around. She spotted Percy with his door open and gesturing her to go into the office.

Annabeth nodded quickly and made her way over to Percy.

"Well someone's jumpy today." Percy teased, smiling at Annabeth. Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've read over your letter," Percy flipped through a few pages, "and I don't see why not. You should really establish your new company."

Annabeth nodded, her throat closing up, "Thanks."

"No problem. It's been nice meeting you." Percy offered her his hand.

She shook it firmly, "I hope we meet again."

Annabeth smiled and gave him a hug. She picked up her things (which wasn't a lot in the first place) and left the building. She turned around and gave Percy a small wave before going down the elevator.

* * *

Opening the door, Annabeth yelled, "Thalia?"

"Here!" Thaila was in the kitchen, messing around with the numerous pots and pans that were clustered in the small cabinetry.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, peering over her friend's shoulder.

"Nothing," Thalia said, "Just trying to cook."

Immediately, Annabeth became suspicious, "Cook what exactly?" She did a quick sweep of the little kitchenette to see that, with relief, nothing seemed damaged, burnt, or exploded. But there were also no utensils or ingredients laid out of the counters either.

"I," Thaila started dramatically, "am going to try to make instant noodles."

"Good luck." Annabeth patted Thalia's back. She shot her a dirty look before Annabeth shrugged and said, "What? You'll need it."

"Not everyone is blessed with the ability to actually cook!" Thalia yelled as Annabeth made her leave and strolled into the couch.

"I resigned from my job," Annabeth said, flicking on the television and scrolling quickly through all of the channels.

"You-" There was a loud crash, "You what?"

"Gods," Annabeth muttered and rushed towards the kitchen, "What did you drop?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine Annie." Thaila was on the ground, scooping up some spoons.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked out, "Don't impale yourself on a knife. I don't want to pay for your funeral! Or be blamed by the cause of it!"

"But you really resigned from your job?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to start my own company remember?" Annabeth replied before sighing and setting down the remote, "There's nothing good on television."

"Really? It's a Friday night Annabeth, there has to be something good," Thalia said, wiping her hands on her jeans before turning the television back on and flipped through the channels lightning fast.

"Hell yeah there is something good on," Thalia said, stopping at an episode of _Big Bang Theory_, "And look! It's back-to-back shows! It's all the way until ten tonight!" With that, Thalia threw the remote onto the couch and she presumed working on her instant noodles.

"Oh yea, you don't watch_ Big Bang Theory_. You watch crap ass _National Geographic_ stuff," Thalia said, heating the water in the pot.

"It is not 'crap ass'," Annabeth replied, sitting down and stared blankly at the comedy that was playing currently.

"Whatever, I'm watching this,"

The small apartment was formed in a way that you could see the living room from the kitchen. Once you entered the door to the girl's cozy abode, to your immediate right is the kitchen. A refrigerator stood there with stoves to it's left and an oven that nestled under it. The counter turned around to a small working space that had little drawers for forks and knifes. The counter turned again to a dishwasher and a sink. There were more cabinets that lined on the walls on top of the stove and the counter, but there were none above the sink. It created a U-shape. The wall that the sink was next to was cut out so a small bar-like table was set there with bar stools.

In front of the door was the living room, a t.v. was placed in one corner with a coffee table in front of it. The couch was settled next to the wall and a comfy rug was on the floor. Next to the couch was a small cabinet used to place miscellaneous things. There was also a large sliding glass door that covered the whole wall adorned with heavy red curtains. The door lead to a small balcony with two chairs and a table.

There was also a door a few feet to the right of the t.v., it lead to a small hallway. To your right was a door that led to a small linen closet. Then to your left would be two doors; Annabeth and Thalia rooms.

Annabeth's room was the first door. If you went in, you could see a twin bed placed in the middle with gray sheets and a white pillow. Dark mahogany dressers was to it's left. Against the left wall was a large white dresser with various necklaces and earrings that she had not bothered to wear on it. To the right, there was a large desk covered with papers and sketches. A door led to her small bathroom. There were small windows above her bed and small portraits were hung haphazardly on the walls.

Thalia's room was much more different. The left wall was a large window. Her bed was settled next to it, with a small dresser to it's left. The bed was silver and black (silver, not white). The curtains were black and posters were posted on the walls. A dresser was on the wall to the right, and a small vanity next to it. A small desk was next to the door, will budget cost graphs and calculators.

"Noodles are done!" Thalia yelled, as she punched the air. Carefully setting the bows on the table, she set the chopsticks down.

"What flavor is it?" Annabeth asked, standing up and making her way over the the table.

"Shrimp-something-or-other," Thalia said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Something-or-other? Is is spicy?" Annabeth wrinkled her nose, inspecting it.

"I don't think so," Thaila shrugged and dug it, "It's good."

Nodding as if it passed her exam, Annabeth nibbled at it.

"Thalia! You didn't even pour in the seasoning! It's just water and noodles!"

"Whoops. Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. **This is ****_not _****the end of the story.** There is more to come! More Percabeth to come! You can drop a review if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Brain Dead**

_-Three Months-_

It took her three months to set up everything. The small lot that was picked out was big enough to place a waiting room, office and a bathroom. There was also a counter for an assistant and two other rooms if Annabeth ever wanted to add anything.

Over the time of three months, she didn't come in touch with Percy either. She dived into her work, designing the interior of her rooms before she let her mind stray to other thoughts.

It was a one floor building. You stepped right into the waiting room with a counter where her assistant would sit. There would were three other doors. One was the office, and another one led to the bathroom. The third door led to a corridor where there were the two extra rooms.

In the office, Annabeth bought a bunch of whiteboards and billboards, pinning them onto the walls. That will be where she draws out her ideas. Of course, there was still pencil and paper, but Annabeth wanted to draw on the walls. There were packs after packs of multi-colored Expo markers in boxes.

When she finally got around to hire an assistant: Malcolm, she was ready. She hired someone to design and set up commercial and flyers to paste everywhere. All she was waiting for was a visit or a phone call. Sure enough, a phone call arrived.

Annabeth was sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, drinking the ice cold water from a fountain. She was talking with Malcolm, who was currently setting up the computer and altering the applications.

"How many days has it been?" Annabeth asked.

"Three. It's just three Annabeth. Someone's bound to call soon," Malcolm soothed.

"What if no one calls?"

"Calm down, I doubt you'd fare that bad. There aren't a lot of these kind of companies around," Malcolm replied. The printer purred next to him, spitting out paper.

"But what if?" Annabeth pestered.

"There's no what if Annabeth. It's either no one calls, or someone calls,"

Just then, the phone rang. It was a sharp, shrill sound against the quiet keyboard clicks. Annabeth looked at Malcolm wide eyed and he returned the same look back. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and jabbed a finger at the telephone. Malcolm took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

There was silence and then he said, "Okay? Who is this?"

There was more silence and she could hear faint noises from the phone, "When? Thank you sir."

Malcolm smiled at Annabeth and said, "You have an appointment today in an hour."

* * *

"Today? I thought it would be at least tomorrow!" Annabeth said, her hands fluttered everywhere, glancing around the room to see if it was neat and orderly. This was her first customer! She needed to make an impression to hopefully get a good referral.

Malcolm shook his head, "He requested it today. You have forty-five minutes from now. Get ready."

"When he's here send him in," Annabeth instructed, "I'll be in my office prepping. Call me through the phone if you need anything. It looks more professional."

Annabeth walked into her office that she decorated to her best ability. A quarter of the wall behind her desk was bill board and the other was white board. Papers were pinned on them, illustrating previous designs by other, and business-related people. The white board was filled with words on plans for the business in the future. There were arrows all over them, in green, red, pink, blue and black. Annabeth heaved a large sigh to calm her nerves.

3: 58. The red digital numbers mocked her. She had spent fifty minutes doing nothing but shuffling papers together, arranging and rearranging the chairs and also watering the plants.

Annabeth popped her head out of the door, "Is he here yet?"

"No Annabeth," Malcolm replied.

Then a few seconds later: "Is he here yet?"

"He's not here."

"Can you look out the window?"

Annabeth heard some blinds clicking and shuffling before Malcolm replied, "No Annabeth, he's not here."

Then the blonde asked again, "Is he here Malcolm?"

"Annabeth," Malcolm sighed, "It's okay. He'll get here soon enough. I'll show him in and you guys can talk. Do you have a plan formed?"

"Of course I have a plan! Who do you take me for?" Annabeth cried out.

"You sound hyperactive," Malcolm said.

"This is my first customer! Of course I'll be like this!" Annabeth replied.

"Shut up Annabeth, he's here!" Malcolm said and Annabeth abruptly slammed the door to her office.

She nervously sat down and fiddled with her pens. The computer she had bought recently was on in front of her. She pulled up a few tabs and sat there, fiddling with the cap of her pen. Annabeth looked around and nervously pulled out the chart she had used to plan her budgets and costs.

There was a gentle tap on her door and Annabeth said, "Come in!"

Malcolm was there, standing with a dark-haired man.

"Ms. Chase," He nodded.

"Per- Mr. Jackson!"

"I'll be leaving you here," Malcolm said, and closed the door.

Annabeth nodded and gestured at the seat, "Please sit down Mr. Jackson,"

"It's a quite different feeling, sitting in someone else's office other than your ow. Especially now, since the tables have been turned and instead of you sitting in mine, I'm in yours." Percy said, looking around at the small area.

"It is a different feeling," Annabeth agreed, "Why are you here today Mr. Jackson?"

"I opt to call you Ms. Chase now, shouldn't I?" Percy asked, tapping his fingers on the chair.

"Your pick," Annabeth said.

"I'm here because I'm currently in need of an architect. I need a design for a new building. It will be located in San Francisco so there might be a need for you to travel," Percy explained.

Annabeth nodded, "Do you have any requirements for the building?"

"Not many. I would like a pool or a fountain in front of the building with some trees. I'd also like the design to stand out."

"Okay," Annabeth offered him an expo marker, "Mr. Jackson."

Percy took the blue expo marker and Annabeth uncapped her black one.

"I'll be the drawing the walls, it's a bigger area and easier," Annabeth said. Percy stood up and walked to a wall.

"So lets start with the floor," Annabeth drew a few lines, "And the basic shape."

"Do you already have a lot in San Francisco?" She asked.

Percy nodded, "Yes,"

"Do you know the exact dimensions?" Annabeth's pen hovered over the board.

"No, I just bought it very recently. I'm waiting for the more detailed survey of the area. I have a person in California right now examining the area. The informational packet will come very soon," Percy said.

"Well, we can at least design the basic idea of the area in front of the building. You said you wanted a fountain Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth asked, drawing a three-dimensional rectangle.

"Yes, I'd like it kind of tall with the name of the company in front."

Annabeth nodded and sketched up the fountain, adding some trees and picket fences, "We'll have pipelines underground - that's for sure. We'll also need a sprinkler system here so it'll be easier to maintain,"

Percy glanced at the clock, "I'm afraid, Ms. Chase, that our time is up. I have a meeting right after this."

Annabeth nodded and quickly wrote 'Waters' at the top right hand corner and taped a large sheet in front of the board, "It's so no one that comes in gets ideas off of this,"

Percy nodded and shook Annabeth's hand, "It's nice doing business with you."

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go! I kind of wanted to end the chapter at "Per-Mr. Jackson!" for a cliffhanger, but I was nice and decided not too. I hope you guys like this chapter! Drop a review! (More reviews = Faster updates. It's been scientifically proven!) I'll try to update twice a week, if not, once a a week.

~Aud


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Egotist **

Annabeth exhaled loudly. That went smoothly. It was easier than Annabeth had anticipated. After the tension of meeting her first customer was over, everything else just flowed out of her. It was like routine, ask questions, supply answers and give recommendations. Similar to what she would do as Percy's assistant, except it was about lighter subjects.

_"Good evening Mr. Jehnias, you're here for a meeting with Mr. Jackson?"_

_"Mr. Jackson will meet you in a few minutes."_

_"No, we do not supply employees or extra funding."_

_"Would you like some coffee? I have _french vanilla_ and _English tea_ in stock right now. Personally I like_ french vanilla_ it's a lighter and sweeter flavor."_

Another nagging thought infiltrated her mind. What if it was easier because it was just Percy? What if her second customer causes her to clam up and start stuttering? Is the easy environment here because Mr. Jackson was in the room? Annabeth was used to talking with Percy, after working with him for a while it gradually became easier.

She took in a shaky breath and calmed her nerves with some coffee. For the rest of the day, Annabeth took her time replaying every single word they said and sketching out possible plans. We are starting out small, she reminded herself, don't expect to have your planner full of times and appointments at this time. Annabeth knew that it was correct, but she couldn't help but long for more customers to have more income. She wished for something like Percy's calendar, back-to-back meetings and small time slots to prepare and plan. But Waters has been established almost fifty years ago, she shouldn't compare herself to something like that. She also shouldn't expect the same amount of income as something like Waters.

All she could do now was to refine her skills and work on this project ahead of her. It is no doubt a large job, but she was determined to get it done. Soon, she got her mind working (with the help of coffee, of course) and words flowed from her expo marker. Ideas were sketched across the page and notes were jotted everywhere. Annabeth was going to put her whole heart into this project as she does with all of her previous little ones. But this was majorly important, this is her first one. Practically everything right now depends on this one.

"I'm leaving Annabeth," Malcolm poked his head into Annabeth's office.

"Could you please close the blinds when you leave? Thanks," Annabeth said, without looking up from her papers and the small silver laptop.

"Bye," Malcolm waved, "Don't forget to lock up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Promise."

Minutes ticked by before Annabeth finally looked up at the clock. It was eleven at night and she was done with her calculations and thoughts. Annabeth looked at her papers, _well not exactly..._ A lot of things were left unfinished, but when Annabeth was too tired even to walk up to get more coffee she decided that it was finally time to go. She didn't want to leave, but she understood her own limits to a certain degree. It's given that if she felt so passionate about something that she would push herself to breaking point, but it was no use if she didn't show up tomorrow.

Annabeth put everything away and closed the blinds. The lights flicked off one by one and she swung open the front door and breathed in the fresh nocturne air. It was tinged with the smoky air of the city, but it was never something that she minded.

"Hey,"

"By the Gods!" She yelped and held out her purse in the direction the voice came from.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not here to jump your or anything!" The guy said. She could see a faint silhouette of the person. By the way he stood, she could tell that this guy was made of class and money._ Born with a silver spoon_, she thought.

When the person walked into the light she relaxed.

"What are you doing here Percy? It's late," She asked.

"What are you doing here Annabeth? It's late," Percy countered her, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "I was working on the business. Did you want to continue working on that project?" Annabeth asked, turning around to unlock the doors again.

Percy jumped in front of Annabeth, blocking her from access to the door, "No, no, no. I just had a hunch that you were still here so I drove past and saw the lights on. Do you need a ride?"

Annabeth looked around warily. The little shop was placed next to a small road. It wasn't one of those busy main ones, but it branched off them. It was an okay setting, but it could've been worse.

Of course, there was no cab in sight.

"No, no, it's fine. Really, Percy. I'll just wait here to hail a cab," Annabeth said, sidestepping to make her way to the sidewalk.

Again, Percy cut her off, standing in front of her, "I insist."

"No, really. Just go home," Annabeth said, walking around.

"I said, 'I insist that you come with me'," Percy said.

"Woah," Annabeth blinked, she crashed right into Percy's chest, "Nope, i'm perfectly fine."

Percy chuckled, "Steady Annabeth."

Annabeth gave Percy a small smile, "It's totally fine."

"Nope it isn't," Percy replied, and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her toward his.

Percy opened the door to the passenger side of the car, "I'll be your chauffeur today."

"You really don't need to do this," Annabeth countered.

"I really need to do this," Percy replied, his grin was now bordering on mischevious.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and settled into the seat. It was quite the comfortable seat.

"I'll sue you for kidnap," She said.

"Will the judge ever believe me? I'm Percy Jackson!"

"You... you egotistical little..." Annabeth huffed.

But she remembered the sentence she heard a few months ago._ He's Percy Jackson! Celebrity, richest man on earth, number one bachelor, hottest guy in the_ universe_, and he can get _any_ girl he wants!_ It was a stupid sentence, but it was true. At least 98% of the American populations say that he's the hottest guy, and the number one bachelor. It made her stomach knot in unease.

"Here you go," Percy said, stopping in front of her apartment complex.

"How did you know where I live?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"I used to be your boss, I have your files remember?" He said.

"And you remembered my address?" Annabeth asked, "Do you do this to all of your employees?"

"Well, maybe," Percy said, blushing and scratched the back of his head.

"Bye! Have a nice night!" Percy said and the windows rolled up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Night."

* * *

**A/N: **I might have a prequel to this, but it will be short and will be filled with a lot of UST (unresolved sexual tension). There will be about 40 chapters in the story, give or take. And by the end, I'll morph together some chapters so each chapter will be longer.

Theres more Percabeth in the chapter! Read and reveiw!

Muah,

Aud


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - So last year**

"Wait, what?" Thalia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing," Annabeth sighed, tired of repeating the event. Instead of the elated feeling she got when she recalled the moment, it just now became redundant. To be truthful, she really didn't want to repeat it for the fifth time to Thalia's defunct ears.

"It was something," Thalia persisted, pushing at Annabeth's strong resolve.

"Nothing, Thalia, I repeated to you multiple times and I really don't want to say it again," Annabeth repeated. She took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes. It has been something that she was doing quite a lot these days.

"Say it one more time. Please? It just doesn't sound exactly... credible," Thalia said, tapping at Annabeth's arm, "I promise I won't bug you ever again."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

"Promise," Thalia nodded, earnest.

"I don't believe you," Annabeth shook her head and pushed at the table, ready to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Thalia said, tugging on Annabeth's arm, "Pleeease?" Thalia shot Annabeth the unforgiving puppy dog eyes. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "Thalia!"

"Annabeth!" Thalia mocked in the same tone, "Just please tell me,"

"Thalia!" Annabeth whined. Who knew Thalia could be a sucker for these kind of things?

"Fine," Thalia let go of Annabeth's arm, "But you have to bake me a cake."

"Really," Annabeth asked, exasperated.

"Really," Thalia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'll retell it," Annabeth said.

"Percy told me he's bringing me home. He brought me home. The end," Annabeth said.

"Come on Annabeth!"

"You know what? Baking a cake sounds better than reliving this thing,"

"Is standing in the presence of America's hottest that big of a burden?"

"Yes,"

"Let's make that cake, and I want it layered! Fully frosted too!"

"So greedy. It's late, I'll make it tomorrow,"

* * *

The next day was filled with excitement. Annabeth was quickly ushered to her work and was told to 'hurry back or else her head would be chopped off'. Annabeth came home at three after an uneventful day of work.

"Lets get started," Annabeth said when she got home. She draped her black coat over the coat hanger and clapped her hands.

"At least you stuck to your promise," Thalia said, "I got the stuff." She proudly pointed to the mountain pile of flour and food coloring.

Annabeth sighed, "Too much stuff is never good Thalia,"

"Not a lot of stuff is worse," Thalia countered.

"Well," Annabeth sighed, "Let's start,"

For the next few hours, flour flew and eggs hit the wall.

"I got you!" Annabeth laughed when she threw a handful of flour at Thalia's face.

"Not fair! I was on the phone!" Thalia yelled.

"Who was it anyways?" Annabeth asked, continuing to make the batter.

"Someones coming over in a few," Thalia said, "This dude."

"This dude? Who exactly is 'this dude'?" Annabeth asked, "And the apartment is in a mess! We can't show it to him like this?"

Thalia's eyes moved to the three egg yolks slowly dripping down the wall, "Eh, we're not that bad," She shrugged.

"Well," Annabeth sighed, furiously beating the batter, "Let's get this cake down before he comes over,"

The doorbell chimed.

"Shit," Annabeth muttered, setting down the bowl. She rubbed her hands on her apron and went to open the door.

"Hello, you are Thalia's friend..." Annabeth said, "Oh, it's you,"

In front of her, in all of his glory, is the one and only: Percy Jackson.

"Oh, it's me," Percy Jackson returned.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked, awkwardly propping the door open.

Percy gestured at the apartment, "Are you not going to invite me in?"

Annabeth pursed her lips before she nodded and opened the door wider to let Percy into their small apartment.

"Wait a second, I need to talk to Thalia. She rooms with me," Annabeth said, "You'll like her."

Annabeth pulled at Thalia's arm, "Thalia, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Thalia."

Thalia nodded, "We know each other,"

Ferociously tugging on Thalia's arm, she dragged her over to the corridor and hissed, "Where is your friend? Percy Jackson is here! Do you have anything to do with this?"

Thalia innocently twirled her hair, "No, why?"

"Cut the crap Thalia, you have something to do with this. Who is the friend you're bringing over?"

"Well," Thalia started, "his name is kind of... Percy Jackson. You know?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth groaned.

Thalia innocently shrugged, "So? What?"

"I don't want you to bring our customers to our house. Business life and personal life stay_ strictly_ apart. Okay?" Annabeth asked, "So I never want anyone else in this house,"

"Apartment," Thalia immediately corrected.

"Apartment, whatever," Annabeth shook her head.

Annabeth proceeded to drag Thalia out of the small space.

"So," Annabeth plastered on a smile, "How'd you guys meet?"

Annabeth continued on with the food coloring and the frosting with more vigor. She absentmindedly rubbed off the crusty dough and flour off of her face.

"Our parents were.. friends. On the most part." Thalia said, "We grew up together,"

"Ahh yes, A-listers tend to drift together don't they?" Annabeth muttered, but said loudly, "That's great! I didn't know that you knew Percy Jackson, _Thalia_," Annabeth gritted out her name.

"The conversation never really popped up Annabeth. It doesn't matter anymore, you know now alright?" Thalia said.

Annabeth shrugged, "I thought you were going to help with the cake,"

"Oh yes! Hey Percy, what's your favorite flavor?" Thalia asked.

We are not going to make Percy Jackson a cake just for him.

Annabeth didn't know what this sudden bitterness to him started. Sure she wasn't that bitter toward him, but after his sudden chilarvy with the car, she felt like she was the princess. But nope, she was going to slay her own dragons with a sword that fit her perfectly with the iron and steel she got herself. Not some unbalanced sword that was given when you were born. Annabeth had to painstakingly make her own.

One this that Mr. Percy Jackson needed to get into his head: chilarvy was long dead. Who told him to reincarnate it? If he was going to, reincarnate it on some other girl. She didn't need roses and flowers. She was Annabeth Chase: architect. She can make anything from ashes.

* * *

**A/N: **So we see the fiery side of Annabeth! Sorry for the late update. I got caught up with stuff. I need book recs! Anyone have any recommendations?

*muah

Aud


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly thrown into the spotlight as one of Manhattan business's Elite A-Listers, Annabeth Chase has to cope with the incoming bombard of paparazzi, paparazzi and more paparazzi. After successfully creating her own architectural company, she realizes that the socialite class is not all gold watches and diamond rings, but also a sick game of cat and mouse. Percabeth.

* * *

_Something you might want when you read this chapter: Fruit-Flavored Gum. (Trident Tropical Twist preferred) But any type of gum is okay! _

**Chapter 9 - Rosemary and Vines**

Gum was powerful. Everyone knew that. If you spit it onto someones hair and create a disaster. It could ruin the environment if you throw it on the concrete sidewalk. But more importantly, it made you_ feel_ powerful. If you snap in between your jaws it made you feel sassy and rude, like one of the popular girl's minions during your meek high school years. Not that Piper McLean's high school years were spent hiding in the shadows. If you gently chew it, it could make you feel smart and cunning. As if you could escape from the grasps of an evil mastermind within seconds. If you grin at someone, showing just a glint of the gum, you felt daring and sexy. Kind of a _'Bring it on boy'_ thing that Piper constantly craved. Also it filled our mouth with a cool, fresh, fruity or minty flavor. It was like the air reincarnated in your mouth and you felt lighter, fresh, a totally new person.

For all of these reasons, she was chewing on a stick of gum right now. To be specific: Trident Tropical Twist. Piper always had a pack of gum in her purse, it was like... chewable courage. The sweet fruity flavor calmed her nerves down a it. On the contrary, the sharp minty flavors spiked her nerves and allowed her to hurl insults down the alley without breaking down. Piper wished she could pop both flavors into her mouth, but she knew she would regret the decision if she actually did it.

Her phone rang, a sharp playful tone along with a few beginning bars of her favorite song.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes darted around behind her sunglasses, trying to detect any malicious movement towards her. The most common place for women to be abducted is in the grocery mart parking lots.

"Hey Pipes?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"What's up Thals? Don't call me that, it's only reserved for-"

"Jason, I know," Thalia cut off, pretending to throw up, "I'll return that statement. Don't call me Thals, it's only reserved for one person."

"And who is that?" Piper asked, interested, "We know it's definitely not for your boyfriend. You've been single for two million years now. You just need a bit of charm - I'll help you get there - and bam, some hot rich guy on his knees in front of you."

"I don't exactly want a guy on his knees Piper, and I haven't been alive for two million years," Thalia said, "But I'm here for someone else: Annabeth."

"It feels like two million years _Thals_. What's up with Annabeth? Last time I heard she was working with one rich hottie I'd like on his knees in front of me," Piper replied.

"I thought you were faithful to Jason, _Pipes_," Thalia snapped back.

Piper tutted, "Just because I'm taken doesn't mean it doesn't allow me to oggle at other guy's booties. Is this about some hot chemistry thing going on between Annabeth and Mr. Too-hot-for-my-own-abs? I'd love to get them together."

"_Mr. Too-hot-for-my-own-abs?_ Where did that come from?" Thalia asked.

"My mind." Piper replied, "Now back to-"

"I didn't know your mind was capable for that kind of creativity."

"Thalia. I'm a designer, I have more creativity than you'll be ever able to muster up in five lifetimes combined," Piper replied, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the market. She had walked over to the grocery store this morning, searching for something to cook for the weeks coming.

"Touche. Piper, I'm here to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I want to get Annabeth and Percy together. Annabeth is no longer his assistant, but she's running her own company now. You know how much she hates being in a relationship with Percy when he's her boss," Thalia explained.

"But now he isn't!" Piper yelled, drawing a few eyes her direction, "Yes!"

Annabeth had made it clear that Piper's matchmaking skills were unwelcome when it comes to her, but Piper was still adamant on finding the perfect guy for her work-a-holic friend. It didn't take a lot of work on Piper's side, Annabeth just walked right into the perfect guy for her!

"Don't get too excited. You have to make it subtle okay? Or else Annabeth will immediately reject whatever advances you're currently doing and get more separated with Percy," Thalia warned,

Piper rolled her eyes, "I know Annabeth. I went to school with her!"

"Don't screw up."

"I won't."

"I don't trust you."

Piper sighed, "You make me feel very loved Thalia. I can fend off well by myself. Not everything I touch will explode, so stop acting like it. Trust me, I got this under control."

"If you say so..." Thalia still sounded worried, "If you ever need any help, just come to me okay?"

Piper nodded, "Got it."

Piper let the gum roll over her tongue and her teeth. Once she got her thinking cap on, no one could take it off, no matter how hard they tried to wrestle it from her head.

She walked to the apartment she lived in with Jason, her boyfriend.

"Hey Pipes," Jason greeted from the living room.

"Hey, Thalia called me a few minutes ago."

"About what?" Jason asked.

"We're now trying to get Percy and Annabeth together," Piper said.

"Now you're in one of those moods again," Jason groaned, "Well, I see you've got the groceries. What did you buy?"

"What do you mean as in 'one of those moods'?" Piper asked. Then her mouth turned into a grin, "I hope you aren't wishing to get laid soon. You're not getting anything from me until we get Percabeth."

"Percabeth?" Jason asked.

"Percy and Annabeth. What else?"

Jason shook his head and sighed, "You're crazy."

She shot him an impish grin, "But you love it."

"I love it a lot, that's right," Jason smiled.

Mission Percabeth is now beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **Had my imagination juices flowing this time! Each chapter will be around 1-2K words, and at the end I'll just mold all of the chapter together, so each chapter will be around 3-5K words. So at the end, I'll write 40 chapter, but after the compression, it'll be around 20.

_This is the first part of Chapter 9. _

**Question: **You've all read chapter 1 right? Well, I've been thinking of placing one of those chapters every few chapters. Would you like that? It's a small snippet from a magazine on the happenings around the world and stuff.

~Aud


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 - Workaholic **

"Bye Jason!" Piper yelled as she shoved the door open. Her apartment door was always weird, but none of them ever bothered to actually fix it.

Piper worked as a designer and a writer. She wrote the 'Advice' column in the Half-Blood Tribune. She gave all sorts of advice; relationships, makeup, to-wear or not-to-wear. All sorts of craziness that she loved. Designing was actually a hobby of hers, but after a few months, the clothing line sold and now Piper liked to call it a job.

The Half-Blood Tribune company building was settled near the heart of Manhattan. One of the towering skyscrapers that clustered around the center square. It matched its neighbors - a mass of glittering glass, reflecting the sky and the city, a facade of utter perfection. It concealed the hyper writers and editors that ran around their cubicles almost too well.

Once Piper passed the customer help desk and into the golden elevators (not real gold, Half-Blood Tribune is too poor to instal those, its gold paint) she was instantly submerged into the world of scribbled sticky-notes and endless phone-calling.

"I'm here!" Piper sang as she dropped her purse and phone onto her desk. They clattered loudly, signalling her arrival. Everyone saw her, but no one heard her, due to the loud shouts across the office floor.

"Laaaacy! You promised to call Ever After for the design and pricing on Hera's new wedding gown design!"

"Drew. Do you own work. Boss told me to research the stock market this week!"

"What? This isn't even the business section! This is the gossip and social section! WE aren't in charge of this!"

"Drew! I need to do what the Boss says!"

"You promised."

"Call Ever After yourself. Here's the number."

Piper watched Lacy stand up from her cubicle with a tiny post-it note in her hand and slam it on Drew's desk.

"Don't lose it. It's more work for you. Gods forbid you have to search up phone numbers now right?"

Drew Tanaka is the head of the gossip and social sections of the Half-Blood Tribune. Piper really didn't blame Drew for putting some of the load on the other's shoulders, it's an extremely stressing position to be in, especially when the magazine's business is booming.

"Hey Piper."

Startled, Piper jumped and turned around, "Oh hey Mitchell. Hows that article coming along?"

Mitchell currently was working on a Men's To-Wear and Not-To-Wear article. He worked along side of Lacy, who currently had more than two articles to work on. It consisted of a few categories: casual date, formal date, totally-into-you outfit, take-me-to-your-house ect. It seemed like a very fun and bright article, especially for the summer. The article is seasonal, and it moves along with the tending outfits of the modern Manhattan.

"Its coming along great. I still need to track down some of the formal wears though..."

"Cool. I need something to do. I can't believe Boss put that many articles on Lucy. Really? None on me?"

"Its because your The Person this month," Mitchell said.

"I know that. But I have nothing to do. Everyone's just waving me off going 'Oh there's nothing to do here Piper.'" Piper whined.

"Go ask Lucy what she wants," Mitchell suggested.

Piper nodded and made her way over to Lucy's cubicle. Lucy was currently madly typing up the finishing sentences on an article.

"What's up, Luce?"

"Oh nothing much," Lucy said, distracted.

"Do need anything for me to do?"

"Oh nothing. Go have some tea or something. Take this month as your break!" Lucy said, suddenly snapping to attention.

"You know that's what I'm not supposed to do! The Person is supposed to go around helping everyone, not doing anything!"

"And everyone doesn't need help."

"Hows your article going?" Piper asked.

"Pretty fine. I need to find a cheap, comfortable modern blazer," Lucy said.

Piper pushed, "How about your other articles?"

"I got one on Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase... I don't know how to come in contact though..." Lucy said.

"I know Annabeth!"

Lucy's eyes brightened, "Oh really? That's great! If you could-"

"Yea sure! Let me go find her now!" Piper said, smiling. She grabbed her purse and skipped to the elevator, waving at Lucy.

"-just write down her phone number." Lucy finished, sighing, "I swear that woman is a workaholic."

* * *

How is this? Sorry for not updating, I was on vacation. If you want updates or something you can follow my blog via email - tohellandheavean. wordpress. com! It's linked on my profile as my 'blog' Thanks!


End file.
